Animal Planet could wait
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Day 19 of my Shamy one shot a day until the premeire, no description because I don't want to give away anything :P I hope you all enjoy it!


"Sheldon?" Leonard asked from his desk as his best friend just stared blankly at the television in front of him. Nobody had been able to get his attention all day, and it was starting to worry him.

His worry turned into concern when Sheldon wouldn't even bat an eyelash at him. He could be having a mental break down and nobody would even know, he'd just die right on the spot.

Several more attempts at getting Sheldon's attention later and Leonard simply got up, walked over to his friend, shook him slightly and finally, just barely, Sheldon turned his head to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes?" he inquired. Leonard was astonished, had his friend not even noticed he had been trying to get his attention practically all afternoon?

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Simple enough, he thought. If he knew anything, he half expected Sheldon to not give a direct answer but to his surprise, he was wrong.

"I was going to invite Amy over, but you're being a little intrusive here, just staring at me..." he trailed off, and Leonard looked to Sheldon as if he were crazy.

"You do know she's right across the hall, don't you? I can go get her if you'd like." Sheldon nodded slightly and watched as Leonard leisurely walked out the door. This wasn't how he wanted to invite Amy over, what if she asked why he wanted her over? He couldn't tell her the real reason, he wasn't ready for that yet, or was he?

"Why didn't he just come and ask me?" hearing Amy's voice right outside his door in the hallway had his tummy feeling a little odd. It was fascinating how she could do that with basically anything she did, he never did get it.

When Amy appeared in the doorway, Sheldon felt the sense of comfort he had been longing for nearly instantly. Her presence relaxed him much more than anyone else's could have, and in just a moment, he had not only gotten up, but also crossed his living room to properly greet his girlfriend, that was, with a kiss of course.

The way she smiled when he pulled away made Sheldon a little drunk, to say the least. Not only was he tripping on words in his head, but he was legitimately tripping on his way back to the couch. Catching him, Amy helped him onto the couch and per his request, turned the T.v on for the first time that day.

She sat next to him n the dimly lit room and silently rejoiced when Sheldon made a small effort of showing how much he wanted to be near her by grabbing her hand.

Once again she smiled up at him and to his relief, laid her head on his shoulder.

"What did you want to watch?" she asked him, and he could have sworn she was purposefully making her voice sound so adorable. Shrugging, Sheldon picked up the remote and handed it to her silently.

"You want me to pick something?" was her follow up question, and Sheldon began to wonder how he was going to answer without giving away his real purpose for inviting her over. He replied simply that he just wanted to watch T.v with her and she could pick what she wanted. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

The T.v. on and Amy close, Sheldon sighed. He had wanted this all week, it was almost perfect. If only he wasn't so tired...

His droopy eyes trailed over to Amy, in his hazy vision she looked more beautiful than ever. Eventually his eyes closed, his lips curled, and sleep concurred his body as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Amy had been keeping her eye on Sheldon for the majority of that evening, he kept discretely looking at her, she had to. The tired look on his face was so cute, and she couldn't help but admire him in all his glory once he fell asleep.

The small smile on his face as he slept made her wonder what he was dreaming about.

And then came four words mashed together in a quiet mumble that had her thinking. She had never known him to be a sleep talker, but was interested nonetheless in figuring out what he thought about while he slept. She continued listening carefully, sometimes for ten minutes at a time nothing but his slow breathing, and then, after surely what had been far too long, a more distinct mumble that had her smile matching his.

"...Amy... I miss you..."

The flickering lights of the television before them illuminated Sheldon's face just slightly, and since it was just them, Amy figured it was okay to go back to cuddling him just a little bit more. After all, he did miss her, and she was here, what better way to spend a night than this?

Animal planet could wait.


End file.
